brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:41008 Heartlake City Pool/Soupperson1
/ReviewerProfile}} I was looking for somthing to review on valitines(today). I don't have any valentines day sets :(, or any sets with Nightwing so I went for this since 1:It has a heart in it 2:I love it 3:I love swimming :P The set Shop, Bathroom and Shower Nice little bonus to the set, but theres nothing really "great" about them. But the shop sells ice cream with this new ice cream piece :), and the pink roof pieces are nice. I like the colour's of the shop, bathroom and shower being cream with a bit of brown, but it has random grey thrown in at places for no reason. The bathroom could also be used as a changing room, it would make more sense if it was a changing room but oh well. The shower is built out of a tap piece and a round piece. I think it's been done before. The Pool I honestly love it, the slide, the hot tub, the basketball hoop. It also features some microbuilds like boom boxes, the basketball hoop, steps to the hot tub. Over the bathroom it shows a sticker of a boy minidoll&girl minidoll meaning the bathrooms for both gender anyway then the pool should have less pink right. I can't see many boys begging there parents to go down the pink slide (Well there are some), anyway its heartlake city so who cares :P. Speaking of hearts there's a giant one in the pool made up of pink flowers, you have to buy the set to appericate it. The slide works fine for minidolls and minifigs, I also have the duplo slide which didn't have the same affect with my minifigs. The slide's pink which wasnt lego's smartest move since boy's might've buyed the set if the slide was yellow, blue, or white or somthing. For some reason the pool reminds me of the one in High School Musical 2 :P. Other things Two green and purple deckchairs and a table with an big trans pink umbrella which only came in this set and 3315 Olivia's House which I've been meaning to get for ages. Pieces Two new moulds: ice cream piece! and curved slide piece! Nice pieces: it comes with a nice basketball and hoop, sausage, cheese, soft drink, umbrella. It comes with that bag of pieces in yellow friends can't escape inside are ladybugs, butterflies& three different type of flowers theres 4 of every piece so are thrown around the place. I would've liked it in pink we got it in yellow in 3188 Heartlake Vet which I do have. The mini-dolls Both the minidolls are in there swim gear, unlike Emma who dived into her hot tub in her normal clothes. I wish lego included more Mini-dolls in there sets :( but oh well these are preety nice, Andrea She has dark brown curly hair, dark skin,a smiling face with green eyes and cream lipstick. She wears a blue bikini top with is tied together by string, she also has a dark brown belly button on her chest. She has yellow swiming trunks sadly cause if she had the full bikini I could make Wonder Woman (mini-doll form), the trunks are nice and include pockets on the back, plus there yellow :). Isabella She has long straight blonde hair (closest hair to mine so far). She has light skin a smiling light green eyes and pink lips. She wears a green bikini top with white edges (which I wish it came in turquoise :() and flowers around her neck. She wears a pink towel around her legs, which is odd due to the fact that she's ment to be swimming oh well. Build There are 2 booklets and 4 numbered bags, Andrea is in 1, Isabella is in 2, This is easy thankfully, it did take me some time though 2 hours but I'm not the fastest builder so I guess it would take quick for you guys. The slide is in bag 4 incase any of you are buying it for the slide :P. Play features They didn't go crazy on the play features but did do alot for a friends set, plus some play features take forever to build. The play features are the orange diving board can be bounced up and down, and you can slide the girls down the slide. Rating time! :D ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: I would recommend this! Category:User reviews Category:Friends Reviews